powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing! I can scan pages for you if you like? And I can also ask my sister to ping everyone on the Discord chat. BlackHoleOfNothingness (talk) 20:22, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for helping me out, Kuopiofi. I will do my very best to find superpowers. By Nengyko You know, as much as I hate to put my foot in such matters, I still recommend my sister, Death horseman94 for admin. Without the same duo that drove 30+ members out of here, she is extremely sensible, and runs a chat of over 300 members without problems. You know why? imouto-tan and dybad arent leveraging her personal issues. I also understand and appreciate you arent seeking other admins, but I put my life saving on Death in the future, honest. BlackHoleOfNothingness (talk) 22:27, September 7, 2019 (UTC) hmmm Yes they are both animals and humans not shapeshifters, because they can use their animalistic abilities in Human Form and Vice Versa that what I tried to explain about jinn before they are actually snakes, scorpions and vermin not shapeshifter or Users of Omnifarious because they can use insects abilities for example in genie form, also it is true power not mimicry but sometimes mimicries and imitations better than original such as Technology Imitation and Metahumans Users of Technology Imitation and Bionic Mimicry from human better than actual machine and cyborg Metahumans better than supernatural being if they use their powers AZS (talk) 00:28, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Fujin/Raijin Yes there are many fictional godly oni and Oni Lords you can search by yourself, btw if I found anything, so I will send it to you AZS (talk) 01:03, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Transcendent Dragon/Primordial Dragon Can I add some new Variations in Transcendent Dragon Physiology and Types Section in Primordial Dragon Physiology from my opinion we should to add new powers in variation or application because Primordial Dragon/Force and Divine Beast are powers not type, but I will obey your decision in all case AZS (talk) 01:03, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Hey Kuo, how are these? Stalemate Manipulation: The ability to manipulate stalemates, draws and ties. Stalemate Inducement would be a sub-power of this. Sufficiency Manipulation: The ability to manipulate what is enough for anything. Sufficiency Inducement would be a sub-power of this. Wildness Manipulation: The ability to manipulate what is wild or tame. Wildness Inducement would be a sub-power of this, as with Taming. Cruelty Manipulation: Basically the opposite of Compassion Manipulation, manipulates malevolence. Randomness Inducement: The ability to cause things to change or progress in on particular order, or pattern. Bittersweetness Inducement: The ability to induce bittersweetness, or what is bittersweet, or what one wins AND loses, in any situation or event. One Man Group: The ability to have the skills, knowledge, abilities, powers, etc. of a group of people, making it so that they can do something that normally requires multiple people to be done by the one person that is the user. Attack Weaving: The ability to "shoot" or project the effects of punches, kicks and other close range attacks as projectiles. Time Boundary: Like Elemental Boundary and variations such as Earth Boundary, only with time. Space Boundary: Like above, only with space. Mental Power Evasion: The ability to evade mental powers such as inducement powers, telekinesis and manipulation powers. Love Removal: The ability to remove love between two or more people. Hate Removal: The opposite of Love Removal, removes hate. Distraction Immunity: The ability to be immune to distractions. Distraction Inducement: The ability to induce distractions. Magical Charm Creation: The ability to create magical charms. Sub-power of Magical Charm Manipulation. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:54, September 8, 2019 (UTC)